Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes which provide access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with different wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other network elements. The communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, text messages, and other communication services. In Long-Term Evolution (LTE) communication systems, a wireless communication device is referred to as User Equipment (UE), while a wireless access node is called an enhanced Node B (eNodeB).
In some geographic areas, such as rural or remote locations, it is impractical or not cost effective to install eNodeB base stations to provide coverage to a small number of users. In such situations, wireless repeaters may be employed to relay communications between the UE devices and a serving eNodeB, thereby expanding the coverage footprint of the network. The network may also deploy mobile wireless repeaters on-demand, which may frequently change their points of attachment. However, due to the unobtrusive design goal of wireless repeaters, which are intended to operate transparently to the UE and backend location systems, the UE and other network systems currently have no way to tell the difference between whether the UE is attached directly to an eNodeB tower or to a remotely located wireless repeater. Thus, when the location of a UE device is needed, such as for location-based commercial services or emergency services, the use of wireless repeaters distort the returned location if the eNodeB tower that is ultimately serving the UE is used to estimate the location of the UE, particularly when the eNodeB is located a great distance from the UE device and the repeater to which the UE is attached.
Overview
A method of operating a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) communication system to facilitate updating network topology information when a mobile wireless repeater changes its attachment is disclosed. The method comprises, in a network topology server, receiving updated attachment information transmitted from the mobile wireless repeater. The method further comprises, in the network topology server, processing the updated attachment information to identify a former macro LTE base station to which the mobile wireless repeater was previously attached and a new macro LTE base station to which the mobile wireless repeater is presently attached. The method further comprises, in the network topology server, transferring an attachment scan instruction for delivery to the former macro LTE base station and the new macro LTE base station. The method further comprises, in the former macro LTE base station, in response to the attachment scan instruction, determining former network attachment information for one or more former network wireless repeaters attached to the former macro LTE base station and transferring the former network attachment information for delivery to the network topology server. The method further comprises, in the new macro LTE base station, in response to the attachment scan instruction, determining new network attachment information for one or more new network wireless repeaters attached to the new macro LTE base station and transferring the new network attachment information for delivery to the network topology server. The method further comprises, in the network topology server, receiving the former network attachment information and the new network attachment information and updating a network topology map with the former network attachment information and the new network attachment information.
A Long-Term Evolution (LTE) communication system to facilitate updating network topology information when a mobile wireless repeater changes its attachment comprises a network topology server, a former macro LTE base station to which the mobile wireless repeater was previously attached, and a new macro LTE base station to which the mobile wireless repeater is presently attached. The network topology is server configured to receive updated attachment information transmitted from the mobile wireless repeater, process the updated attachment information to identify the former macro LTE base station to which the mobile wireless repeater was previously attached and the new macro LTE base station to which the mobile wireless repeater is presently attached, and transfer an attachment scan instruction for delivery to the former macro LTE base station and the new macro LTE base station. The former macro LTE base station is configured to, in response to the attachment scan instruction, determine former network attachment information for one or more former network wireless repeaters attached to the former macro LTE base station and transfer the former network attachment information for delivery to the network topology server. The new macro LTE base station is configured to, in response to the attachment scan instruction, determine new network attachment information for one or more new network wireless repeaters attached to the new macro LTE base station and transfer the new network attachment information for delivery to the network topology server. The network topology server is further configured to receive the former network attachment information and the new network attachment information and update a network topology map with the former network attachment information and the new network attachment information.